No Longer Working Together
by Oranakka
Summary: "I decided long ago not to pursue it" Aaron told Emily once. But what if they were not working together anymore, would it change something? A post-season 2 one shot in which Emily and Aaron meet for drinks one night. Smut ensues.


Hi there. It's been a while I didn't write a little smut for our favorite couple, so in between two chapters of_ Don't Need You_ (check it out if you haven't yet) and imagining what season 3 could bring to them, I came up with this evening between them. You are warned,** this is smut, this is rated M. **  
Hope you'll like it! Please leave comments and tell me what you think, it's always a real pleasure to read what you think!

* * *

"Hey, Em… Wanna go for a drink tonight? It's been a while…"

As Emily was passing by in the hallways of the White House, Aaron caught her not far from his office. Since Emily had resigned from being the Chief of Staff, they were not seeing each other much anymore. Having her resigning made him realize how much he liked her, how much he missed seeing her every day. Of course, with her job for Tom Kirkman's campaign, he was still seing her pretty often, but it just wasn't the same. They were not working in the same building, they were not seeing each other everyday anymore, and it felt weird. Weirder than Aaron thought it would be. So, when he caught her in the hallway after a meeting with the President, he decided to ask her out for a drink.

"It's true, it's been a while…" Emily admitted. "9 p.m. down the street?" she offered.

"Sounds good to me." Aaron smiled.

Emily almost considered inviting her former colleagues too, but she was craving for a good evening with Aaron. She missed him a lot. Much more than she would even care to admit. Of course, she missed her other colleagues too. Seth, who she was still texting every day, Kendra, who had left the White House to work for a law firm in New York, and even Lyor, who could annoy the crap out of her, but was always right even when she didn't want him to be. But Aaron… Aaron was something. He was the one who could push her buttons when she was too sure of herself, he was the one who could make her smile when she needed a good laugh, he was the one who could reassure her when something was wrong. Since she had resigned from her job of Chief of Staff, he was the one she truly missed.

So, as planned, Emily was at the bar down the street at 9 p.m., sitting on a bar stool with her first drink in hand, waiting for Aaron. He had texted her a couple of minutes earlier that he needed to check on something before coming down and that he would be a few minutes late. She didn't mind though, at least he would come, and that was what she wanted. Waiting for him, she couldn't help but think of everything that had happened between Aaron and her, of that kiss they had shared a couple of years ago, of the investigation that had followed, of these months of faint ignorance, of that talk when Kirkman had almost been kicked out of the White House.

"Hey…"

His voice… He had put a hand on her shoulder, making her shiver because she could know who it was even without turning her back.

"Aaron…" she said, smiling.

She turned to look at him as he sat on the bar stool next to her. He took his coat off, put it on a stool next to him and smiled at her. It suddenly felt good for them to be together. What was amazing her the most was this comfort, this normalcy between the two of them, despite everything, despite both knowing that they were attracted to each other. They could easily make small talks, things never really felt awkward between them.

"How was your day?" she started.

"Busy…" he sighed. "Why do we always have problems with Afghanistan?"

"Because we set foot there 18 years ago, and we can't leave anymore?"

"How are you going to deal with that on the campaign?"

"I'm not quite sure yet, I need to talk to Loraine tomorrow. It will be one of the main topics of the campaign, that's for sure, so we need to be prepared…"

Aaron just nodded. As a senior adviser to Tom Kirkman, he was of course following the reelection campaign very closely, but he wasn't in the loop just like Emily was.

"How are you getting used to working for the campaign?" he asked, seemingly concerned.

"It's fine. It's really intense cause we are traveling a lot, but it's fine. I feel like I'm back to the kind of politics I loved. Trying to convince people, you know. I loved working at the White House, but it just wasn't the same, it was just political schemes, negotiations and pulling strings… It doesn't feel the same on the campaign."

"Are you actually criticizing my job?" he asked, teasing her.

She tapped his arm gently, laughing at his teasing.

"Shut up…" she chuckled.

"You know, it's weird not working with you anymore…" he suddenly admitted.

Emily rose her head, a little intrigued, looking at him in the eyes. She could feel the change of tone on his voice and she wasn't sure what it meant exactly. She tried scanning his emotions, but he wasn't letting anything show through.

"It's weird for me too, you know… I feel like I was working with friends at the White House…" she paused, and Aaron didn't answer. "Don't get me wrong, I love the people I'm working with on the campaign. But it's not Lyor, or Kendra, or Seth… It's not you…"

For whatever reason, their hands had gotten close during their talk. They still had their glasses in their hands, but they were almost touching, brushing. It sent shivers down Emily's spine as Aaron rose his hand to take a sip of his glass, brushing her hand a little more.

"Do you remember? That conversation we had a few months back, when Kirkman almost got pushed out of the White House?" he asked after drinking his scotch.

"The one in your office?" she asked as he nodded. "The one when I asked you if you remembered that kiss we shared?"

"Yeah…" he confirmed, smiling.

"Of course I remember it. To be fair, I think I remember most of our conversations Aaron…" she admitted.

"You know, you don't work in the White House anymore…" he hinted.

Emily smirked. She knew where he was going, she could definitely see what was his intention.

"Is this why you wanted to have a drink with me tonight?" she asked, chuckling.

"Maybe…" he answered, pretty much admitting his intentions.

"I thought you had long ago decided not to pursue it… That's what you said last time we talked about this, if I remember well…" she teased.

"Yeah… But as I said, we no longer work together… This changes a lot of things…"

Emily signaled the bartender to fill up her drink. She needed liquid courage for this. And when her glass was filled, she swallowed it in one go, making Aaron chuckle. It's not that she didn't want to do this, but she wasn't really sure she should be completely sober. It was one hell of a step to cross, despite the will to do it. No matter how normal their relationship seemed right now, she knew that if they were crossing that step, it wouldn't be normal anymore.

"Wanna head out?" he asked.

Emily nodded as Aaron pulled a few bills on the counter to pay for both of them and stood up, inviting her out.

"Where to?" she asked.

"My place? I have better scotch at home…" he offered.

"Ha…" she chuckled. "You definitely know how to appeal to a girl…"

"Just you, Emily Rhodes, just you…" he chuckled back.

They went their separate ways for a few minutes and found each other back in front of Aaron's apartment. His hand in her back, he invited her inside and when she walked inside, offered to take her coat off. Taking two glasses out of a cupboard, he came back with the bottle of scotch, but they both knew it was just an excuse. They sat on the couch, continuing their small talk and drinking their beverages, but they were both starting to feel seriously light-headed. They had sat very close to each other and their knees were brushing. Despite both knowing where this was headed, neither of them wanted to make the first step.

"So…" Emily hinted as she put her glass on the coffee table in front of them.

Aaron put his glass on the coffee table too, and smirking, looked at her in the eyes.

"Em…" Aaron wanted to say.

But no other sound came out of their mouths. Aaron quickly closed the distance between them, his hand in her hair, pulling her toward him. His lips came crashing down hers, Emily quickly granting him access to her mouth. Their tongues dancing together, the passion for each other coming back to the surface. Emily could feel her heart beating faster as she enjoyed the sensation of his lips on hers. Fighting for dominance, Aaron pushed Emily on her back, lying on the couch on top of her. As she was wrapping her arms around his neck, his hand tugged on the hem of her blouse and slid his hand under it, caressing the soft skin of her hips. When they pulled apart for some much needed air, they looked at each other in the eyes, smiling, and as Emily was starting to unbutton his shirt, he started kissing in the crook of her neck. One by one, the buttons were opened and she could admire his perfectly built chest, feeling his abs under her touch. Aaron's hand had reached her breasts, caressing through the fabric of her lace bra, making Emily shiver at the touch. When they pulled apart once more, Aaron bit his lower lip as he looked at her.

"You sure?" he suddenly asked.

"It's been a while we're waiting for it, don't you think?" she answered, smirking.

He chuckled and stood up, taking her by the hand and leading her to the bedroom. Undressing slowly, Emily's blouse was the first to find the floor, followed by his shirt and soon her skirt and his pants. Both in their underwear, he pushed her in the middle of the bed and lied on top of her, ravishing every part of her body with the trail of kisses he was leaving. Emily couldn't help but moan, enjoy the sensation of his lips on her body. She could feel herself getting wet with every kiss, every touch on her skin. He was teasing her, stopping every time just above her panties, making her want more.

"Aaron…" she groaned with need.

She felt him chuckle against her skin and he came back up, his face just inches apart from hers, looking at her in the eyes, a smug grin lightening his face.

"You don't like being teased?" he asked.

"You know very well patience isn't one of my strongest skills…" she answered, putting her arms around his neck.

Hooking her legs around him, she rolled them to be on top, finally taking charge of their love making. If he wanted to play that game, he would be the one losing.

"Oh, I see… That's how you want to play this?" he asked.

She just nodded and when down in his neck, kissing softly but still eagerly, sucking, barely leaving a mark. Kissing down, her hands were traveling on his muscular chest, and further down, but always stopping before she could reach his underwear. One of her hands toyed with the elastic band of his boxers, the other gently brushing his already hard member through the fabric. She continued her little game, teasing a little more with every slight touch against his manhood.

"Oh my… Em…" Aaron moaned.

"I thought you liked teasing?" she grinned, proud of herself.

"Ok, I take it back…"

Pulling her up toward him, they fought for dominance as he turned them around to lie on top of her, eagerly kissing her all the way down her panties. Through the lace, he kissed her right where she needed him the most, and with his teeth, gently started pulling her panties down her slender legs. He came back up, one of his finger parting her folds, making her moan, and slid one finger in her core. His mouth on her pussy, he started licking, playing with that already so needy little bundle of nerves. A second finger was slid with ease in her core, moving inside of her as she was holding on to the sheets of his bed, her body arching toward him.

"Aaron…" she called.

Stopping his actions, he looked back at her as she pulled him up toward her, kissing him and tasting herself in the meantime. Her hands were already pushing his underwear down his legs, freeing his member as he helped her taking his boxers completely out of the way.

"Do you…" she started.

He nodded even before she could finish her question and reached for the drawer of his nightstand, taking a condom out of it. Pushing Aaron on his back, Emily took charge and opened the condom, rolling it down his hard member. One more look in each other's eyes, a silent approval, and Emily sank down on him, making them both moan at the sensation. Aaron soon reached in Emily's back, finally unclasping her lace bra and making it fall on the floor. She was even more stunning than what he had ever imagined. Sitting up as Emily started moving on him, his mouth found one her breasts, sucking gently on her nipple before going to the other one. One of his hand on her back, he was pulling her toward him, keeping her close as they were finally making love, after two years of flirtation. He suddenly rolled them over, lying on top of her again and taking charge of their lovemaking. Setting a faster pace, Emily couldn't help but moan at the feeling of him inside of her. His own moans were muffled as he buried his head in the crook of her neck, her hand in his hair, holding him like this. One of his hands slid between them and soon found her clit, playing with it, bringing her closer to the edge as he was going faster. Her legs clung to his body, she could feel her walls starting to clench and she let out a cry when she reached her orgasm, making him fall off the edge in the meantime, moaning out loud.

Lying on top of her, he soon pulled out of her and left for the bathroom to throw the condom. Still recovering from her orgasm, he found her spread on the bed and breathing heavily when he came back to the room. Chuckling at her, he pulled the covers back up on them after sliding in the bed next to her.

"You ok?" he asked.

"More than ok…" she answered, cuddling against him. "You?"

"Yeah… Definitely ok." he smiled, kissing her forehead.

They stayed silent for a while, enjoying each other's arms and the calm of the room. Their breathings steadying, Emily almost thought she would fall asleep in his arms before he spoke up.

"So, now that this is off the table, should I invite you to a proper date?" he joked.

Emily laughed, burying her head against his chest.

"Yeah… We could do that some time soon…" she answered, smiling.

"You staying for the night?"

"If you want me to…"

"Stay, please…"

Emily smiled and propped herself up on her elbows, kissing him softly.

"Sure… But I have to be up early tomorrow."

"Don't worry, I'll be up early too."

She lied against his chest as Aaron wrapped his arm around her, and they fell asleep, not knowing what tomorrow will bring, but like nothing had changed between them.


End file.
